Cavalry Zombie
(Plant Food) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 20 |flavor text = N/A}} Cavalry Zombie (骑兵僵尸; pinyin: qíbīng jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It jousts towards the player's plants and launches its rider off its back once it approaches a plant, similarly to the Zombie Bull. The Knight Zombie will also leave its lance upon doing so and it will behave like a tombstone, which instantly kills the first plant in where it is placed, similar to the Surfer Zombie's surfboard. Description The Knight Zombie wears a knight helm for protection against threats. Rather than wearing a full knight gear, it wears a standard peasant outfit instead. It holds a Lance on its left hand and once it is launched by its horse, it will stab a certain plant while the Knight Zombie performs a unique jumping animation. Its horse is black, has blue-green colored hairs and a tail on it, and has pink banners on its rear and front legs with red linings. The rear one holds a brain logo on while on its front legs, three black circle spots exist on it. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Speedy Can launch his zombie rider past most of your defenses. Overview Cavalry Zombie absorbs 65 normal damage shots and it has no degrades when not separated. The Zombie Horse absorbs 65 normal damage shots and the Knight Zombie absorbs 90 normal damage shots. Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie when it appears on less defended lanes. When it appears, plant a Puff-shroom to slow it down. You can also use freezing plants or a Kernel-pult. As its Knight Zombie gets launched, there will be a lance placed on your lanes, which cannot be planted on unless it is destroyed. Be sure to use a Magnet-shroom near a Tall-nut, because knight helmets are harder to destroy the buckets. If combined with Jester Zombies, Zombie Kings, Wizard Zombies, and Dark Ages Gargantuars, they can be very problematic across your defenses, causing massive destruction on your lawn. You will also notice that its Zombie Horse can start eating your plants, much like the Zombie Bull in Wild West. You should have Fume-shrooms, Tall-nuts, Coconut Cannons, Snapdragons, Laser Beans, and Starfruits at your disposal to prevent massive destruction from happening. Gallery HD Horseman Knight Zombie.png|HD Cavalry Zombie. Horseman Zombie launching its rider.gif|Cavalry Zombie launching Knight Zombie (Animated, click to watch). Horseman Zombie launching.jpg|Cavalry Zombie launching its zombie on an advertisement. Cavalry Entry.PNG|Almanac entry. Lance1.png|Knight Zombie's lance on first degrade. Lance2.png|Knight Zombie's lance on second degrade. Dead Horse.png|A dead level 2 horse. ATLASES ZOMBIECAVALRYGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Cavalry Zombie's sprites with other sprites. Trivia *Unlike some of the other animal zombies, it is not a robot. *It is similar to the Zombie Bull and the Hound Bot Zombie, as both charge at the player's defenses, sharing the same gimmick. *Even though the horse is separated from Cavalry Zombie, it doesn't have its own Almanac entry, unlike the Zombie Bull and its rider. *Blover cannot blow away the Knight Zombie hurled by the Cavalry Zombie, while airborne. *It is basically a combination of the Zombie Bull, Surfer Zombie, and Knight Zombie. *It is based on the medieval sport of jousting, although it lacks a blunted tip. *The horse carries the plant food although both the horse and its rider are shiny before the airborne. See also *Knight Zombie *Zombie Bull Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Zombie groups Category:Dark Ages Category:Environment modifiers Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies